My Immortal
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Un chant pour rendre hommage au vrai Héro qui a sauvé le monde! Ou comment la mort d'un être aimé entraîne un deuxième décès? (M-PREG: Couple assez surprenant!)


My Immortal

Source: Tortues Ninjas

Genre: UA + Songfic + Family + Tragédie

Disclaimers: Les personnages des Tortues Ninjas et la chanson ne sont pas à moi sauf Azalée!

Résumé: Un chant pour rendre hommage au vrai Héro qui a sauvé le monde! Ou comment la mort d'un être aimé entraîne un deuxième décès? (M-PREG: Couple assez surprenant!)

Chapitre unique

POV Leonardo

_Je n'y crois pas. Ce n'est pas possible. Pas lui…Et pourtant, les visages de mes frères, de Senseï et de mes amis sont une preuve suffisante, mais je refuse d'y croire. C'est tout bonnement impossible._

_Certes, nous étions souvent en désaccord, mais jamais je n'aurais voulu vivre cette journée. Si j'avais su deviné ses pensées, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il serait toujours là._

_P'tit frère, si tu entends mes pensées, sache que ton départ est une véritable déchirure pour nous tous. Nous sommes reconnus comme des Héros aux yeux des habitants du monde, mais au lieu d'être heureux de vivre dans la lumière, mon cœur saigne._

_Oh, je sais bien que Père, nos amis et nos frères souffrent aussi. Mais je n'ai plus de forces, plus aucunes volontés. Je ne suis plus rien sans toi._

_Oui, moi Leonardo, je ne suis plus rien sans ta présence silencieuse à mes côtés. Tu étais mon contraire, mais tu étais aussi le seul qui me comprenait vraiment. Pourquoi l'avons-nous caché aux autres? Je ne sais plus, ils t'auraient compris, tu sais?_

_Que derrière tes airs de caïd, tu les comprenais. Mais borné comme tu l'étais, jamais tu ne l'aurais dit à voix haute._

_Que c'est dur de parler de toi à l'imparfait! Il pleut depuis ce matin, mais je ne ressens rien. Je suis vide. En tant qu'aîné, je ne montre pas mes émotions afin d'aider Père et nos frères, mais cela est si dur, si difficile…_

_Pourquoi as-tu fais ÇA? Pourquoi?! Voulais-tu me montrer, de cette façon, que tu n'avais pas besoin d'ordres? Que tu saurais gérer la situation? Si tu avais obéi, si j'avais été plus rapide, aurais-je réussi à te sauver?_

_Je l'ignore. Et cette ignorance me fait mal. Horriblement mal, crois-le. C'est moi qui aurais du mourir, aujourd'hui, pas toi. Combien de fois m'avais-tu répété que je ne méritais pas d'être le chef? Que Senseï aurait mieux fait de te choisir? Trop de fois._

_Et tous ces surnoms que tu me donnais, rien que pour m'ennuyer dont le plus utilisé: Splinter Jr? Là aussi, j'ai cessé de compter._

-Leo?

_Baissant les yeux, je vois April, vêtue de noir, un parapluie noir en mains, se protégeant de la pluie. Je peux lire sur son visage beaucoup de tristesse._

_Où suis-je? Tournant un peu la tête, je vois des tombes à pertes de vue. Un cimetière…._

_Fermant les yeux, je descends du toit de l'église. Comment? Je ne sais pas. Une fois sur la terre ferme, April me prit doucement par le bras, m'aidant à entrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment._

_Je vais vomir…_

_Notre arrivée fit tourner la tête de nos frères, Père et Casey habillés aussi de noir. Seuls les masques de nos frères et le mien apportent un peu de couleur dans ce triste endroit._

_Lieu que j'ai toujours détesté avant aujourd'hui…_

-Leo? m'appelle April, inquiète. Ça va aller?

_Incapable de parler, j'acquiesce de la tête. Je n'ai pas peur, je suis juste malade. Malade de colère, de tristesse, de chagrin, le cœur rongé par la culpabilité. Continuant d'avancer, je n'arrive pas à détourner le regard du cercueil qui me fait face._

_Il a beau être fermé, jamais je ne pourrais oublier ton visage, petit frère._

_Les gens des pompes funèbres n'ont rien pu faire, alors j'ai demandé à ce que le cercueil reste fermé en permanence._

**_April s'installa au piano tandis que moi, je m'avance vers le micro qui se trouve à gauche du cercueil. Trop loin…et en même temps si proche._**

**_Doucement, je me mis à chanter lorsque les premières notes de piano s'élevèrent, mélodies tristes, mais oh combien magnifiques…_**

**Moi: ****I'm so tired of being here**  
(_Je suis si fatigué d'être ici)_

_Cela fait trois heures que tu es parti._

**Moi: ****Suppressed by all my childish fears**  
(_Etouffé__ par __mes__craintes__enfantines__)__  
_

_La dernière image que j'ai de toi en entier? Celle où le Shredder tenait une bombe en main alors que tu le combatais pour le maintenir à distance de nous autres._

_Je t'ai appelé, t'ordonnant de battre en retraire, mais tu ne m'avais pas écouté. Comme toujours. J'avais beau crier, tu avais fais ta tête de mule._

**Moi: ****And if you have to leave**  
(_Et __si__tu__dois__partir__)__  
_

-Barrez-vous! avais-tu crié. Ça va bientôt péter!

**Moi: ****I wish that you would just leave**  
(_J'aimerais__que__tu__partes__ tout __simplement__)__  
_

_Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Tu nous avais donné un ordre, mais ce qui m'avait le plus effrayé n'était pas l'ordre en lui-même, mais le cri de notre frère qui confirma mes craintes._

**Moi: ****Because your presence still lingers here**  
(_Car l'ombre de ta présence persiste)__  
_

-Une bombe! Shredder tient une bombe dans sa main!

**Moi: ****And it won't leave me alone**  
(_Et elle ne me laissera pas en paix_)

_Je t'avais appelé, inquiet, mais de nouveau tu n'avais pas répondu à mon appel._

**Moi: ****These wounds won't seem to heal**  
(_Il semble que ces blessures ne cicatriseront pas)_

_Tu nous avais, de nouveau, donné l'ordre de quitter les lieux, nous promettant de quitter les lieux une fois ton combat fini._

**Moi: ****This pain is just too real**  
(_Cette douleur n'est que trop réelle)__  
_

_C'est à contrecœur que je t'avais obéi car Père et April étaient blessés. Prenant April dans mes bras, l'un de nos frères prit Père dans les siens, Casey portant notre dernier frère évanoui dans les siens. _

_Nous t'avons obéi: Nous avons filé, te laissant derrière nous, face au danger._

_Seul face au Shredder. Notre pire cauchemar, notre ennemi juré…_

**Moi: ****There's just too much that time cannot erase**  
(_Il y en a simplement trop pour que le temps puisse effacer)__  
_

_Alors qu'on venait à peine de quitter le bâtiment qu'on entendit l'explosion._

**Moi: ****When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**  
(_Quand__tu__pleurais__, __j'essuyais__toutes__tes__larmes__)__  
_

_Crois-le ou pas, mais mon cœur a cessé de battre en voyant la base des Foots s'effondrer…_

**Moi: ****When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**  
(_Quand__tu__criais__, __je__combattais__toutes__tes__craintes__)__  
_

_Mes premières pensées étaient celles-ci: Où es-tu? Avais-tu réussi à sortir de la basse à temps? Etais-tu blessé? Etais-tu…?_

**Moi: ****I've held your hand through all of these years**  
(_J'ai__tenu__ta__ main pendant __toutes__ces__années__)_

_Père et nos frères se sont mis à t'appeler, pareil pour Casey et April. Moi, je n'y arrivais pas. _

_J'étais incapable de prononcer un mot, le cœur serré, mais malgré moi mes pas m'ont conduit au cœur de la base où nous t'avions vu avant l'explosion._

**Moi: ****But you still have**  
(_Mais__tu__ as __toujours__)__  
_

_Tout comme Père, nos amis et nos frères j'ai déplacé des blocs de béton, de bois, tout ce qui avait été une base, i peine une minute._

**Moi: ****All of me**  
(_Tout de __moi_) 

_Lorsque j'avais vu ta main inerte, mon cœur, déjà fortement serré, s'était légèrement fissuré._

**Moi: ****You used to captivate me**  
(_Autrefois, tu me captivais)__  
_

_Toujours muet, j'ai déplacé tout ce qui t'entravais. Quand, enfin, j'ai déplacé le dernier bloc de béton et que je t'avais retourné, mon cœur s'était brisé._

**Moi: ****By your resonating light**  
(_Par ta lumière résonnante_) 

-Otōto…

**Moi: ****Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**  
(_Maintenant je suis resté prisonnier de cette vie que tu as laissée)__  
_

_J'étais incapable de dire autre chose. Je n'ai pas senti mes larmes me piquer les yeux, je n'ai pas sentis la morsure des morceaux de verre se plantant dans le creux de mes mains et de mes genoux._

**Moi: ****Your face it haunts**  
(_Ton visage __hante_) 

_**ATTENTION, CHERS LECTEURS/LECTRICES: LES DETAILS QUE VOUS ALLEZ LIRE SONT ASSEZ DETAILLES, CEUX QUI ONT LE CŒUR SENSIBLE, ABSTENEZ-VOUS DE LES LIRE!**_

_Tu étais méconnaissable, seuls les restes de ton bandeau confirmaient la triste réalité. Ou plutôt le cauchemar que j'avais sous les yeux._

_Ton corps baignait dans une mare de sang, tu étais brûlé de partout, ton bras gauche était arraché, ayant cessé de saigner. Dans ton poing droit se trouvait le manche de ton arme dont le haut était brisé._

_Je n'étais pas loin de vomir devant l'horreur, mais je n'ai pas su. J'ai continué de te regarder, tes jambes devaient être brisées comme ta carapace. Mais la réelle cause de ta mort? Je pense qu'en voyant l'état de ton plastron est qu'un bloc a dut te tomber dessus alors que tu étais à terre, t'écrasant le cœur et les autres organes._

_Une fin indigne de toi, mon cher frère…_

**My once pleasant dreams**  
(_Mes rêves autrefois agréables)__  
_

_Lorsque Père, nos frères et nos amis m'avaient rejoints, j'ai eu le temps de leurs caché ton corps grâce à un morceau de rideau intact._

_Je leurs avais refusé de retirer le rideau, voulant qu'ils gardent une meilleure image de toi._

**Moi: ****Your voice it chased away**  
(_Ta __voix__ a __chassé__)__  
_

-Gardez en mémoire le meilleur souvenir de _**lui**_ (insiste fortement sur le ''lui'') avant aujourd'hui.

**Moi: ****All the sanity in me**  
(_Toute__ la raison en __moi__)__  
_

_Je n'ai pas reconnu ma voix. Comme mon cœur, elle était brisée._

_Mais jamais je n'oublierai l'état dans lequel je t'ai trouvé._

**Moi: ****These wounds won't seem to heal**  
(_Il __semble__que__ces__blessures__ne__cicatriseront__ pas)__  
_

_Aujourd'hui cela fait trois heures que le monde est sauvé, que nous sommes reconnus comme des Héros par le monde entier._

**Moi: ****This pain is just too real**  
(_Cette douleur n'est que trop réelle)__  
_

_Mais cela fait trois heures que tu n'es plus là. Aujourd'hui, 14h47, est le jour de ton enterrement…_

**Moi: ****There's just too much that time cannot erase**  
(_Il y en a simplement trop pour que le temps puisse effacer)__  
_

_April a obtenu du Président que cette journée se passe entre nous sans la présence de journalistes et de Paparazzis. Demande qu'il a acceptée, comprenant notre douleur._

**Moi: ****When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**  
(_Quand__tu__pleurais__, __j'essuyais__toutes__tes__larmes__)_

_Aujourd'hui, je te rends __hommage__ par une chanson._

**Moi: ****When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**  
(_Quand__tu__criais__, __je__combattais__toutes__tes__craintes__)__  
_

_Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de tous ces moments passé depuis notre enfance jusqu'à aujourd'hui._

_Notre complicité, nos éclats de rire, nos colères, nos joies, nos peines? _

_Rien de tout cela, je ne pourrais les oublier. Jamais, jamais, jamais, JAMAIS!_

**Moi: ****I've held your hand through all of these years**  
(_J'ai__tenu__ta__ main pendant __toutes__ces__années__)_

_L'honneur et la fierté que j'avais de vous protéger, toi et les autres. Combien de fois vous ai-je consolé quand Père était absent, parti pour quelques heures à la recherche de nourriture et/ou de jouets?_

_Cent fois? Mille fois? Un million de fois? Je ne les ai pas comptés car je vous aimais. Le chiffre exact n'a pas d'importance._

_Combien de fois vous ai-je promis d'être toujours là pour vous?_

_Je ne m'en rappelle pas, mais j'ai trahi ma promesse._

**Moi: ****But you still have**  
(_Mais__tu__ as __toujours__)__  
_

_Je sens le regard mauvais de Casey sur moi, je sais à quoi il pense: Par ma faute, tu n'es plus là._

**Moi: ****All of me**  
(_Tout de __moi_)

_Par ma faute, il a perdu son amant._

_Par ma faute, Azalée_ _a perdu sa mère._

**Moi: ****I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**  
(_J'ai__tant__lutté__ pour me __convaincre__que__tu__étais__bien__parti__)__  
_

_Je n'ai plus la force de lutter. Si Karaï a sut sortir de la base avant l'explosion, je n'aurais pas la force de la combattre._

**Moi: ****But though you're still with me**  
(_Mais bien que quelque part tu sois toujours avec moi)_

_Je sais que nos frères ont besoin de moi. Mais…A quoi bon?_

_Par ma faute, ils ont perdu un frère. Pourquoi t'ai-je obéi?_

**Moi: ****I've been alone all along**  
(_Je suis seul depuis le début)__  
_

_C'était mon rôle, j'étais prêt à mourir pour vous…_

_Si tu m'avais écouté, tu serais encore en vie, auprès de ta fille et de ton amoureux._

**Moi: ****When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**  
(_Quand__tu__pleurais__, __j'essuyais__toutes__tes__larmes__)__  
_

_Jamais, je n'oublierai le jour où je vous ai surpris Casey et toi entrain de vous embrasser dans notre chambre._

_Ce jour-là, je voulais t'annoncer que je t'aimais, non pas comme un frère, mais comme un amant. Mais je n'ai pas put. C'était trop tard._

**Moi: ****When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**  
(_Quand__tu__criais__, __je__combattais__toutes__tes__craintes__)__  
_

_Casey avait été plus rapide. Toi qui ne croyais pas en l'Amour, je te voyais différent. Différent, mais surtout heureux._

**Moi: ****I've held your hand through all of these years**  
(_J'ai__tenu__ta__ main pendant __toutes__ces__années__)__  
_

_J'étais caché, mais cela ne m'a pas empêché d'entendre votre conversation. Tu appris à Casey qu'en faisant des recherches sur internet tu avais découvert le pourquoi tu avais des nausées matinales, pourquoi tu mangeais moins, pourquoi tu t'énervais plus, pourquoi les entraînements te fatiguaient plus vite._

_Vous alliez être parents. Tu étais enceint de 4 mois. _

_Par quel miracle? Je ne sais pas._

**Moi: ****But you still have**  
(_Mais tu as toujours)_

**_Je me rappelle de la douleur que tes paroles ont provoquée pour mon cœur. La douleur était foudroyante, inattendue, insupportable. Comme si tu venais de me planter l'une de tes armes en plein cœur._**

**_Dans un parfait silence je suis sorti, anéanti. _**

**_Depuis ce jour, toutes les nuits, je pleurais, en silence, le cœur détruit._**

**_L'Amour que je lisais dans ton regard quand tu parlais de Casey ou du bébé était source de souffrances plus grande pour moi. Afin de ne pas inquiéter Père et nos frère, je n'ai rien dis, gardant ma douleur dans mon cœur._**

**_Ou plutôt les miettes qu'il me reste de cœur._**

**Moi: ****All of me**  
(_Tout de moi_) 

_Père, April et nos frères ont été surpris par la nouvelle, mais heureux pour vous. Père était heureux à l'idée de pouponner une nouvelle fois, April et nos frères ont fait le vœu qu'une petite fille voit le jour._

_Et ce fut le cas. Quand Azalée est née ce fut le bonheur qui régna au repaire, tu surpris tout le monde en désignant April et Donnie comme marraine et parrain de ta fille._

_Avais-tu une vague idée de mes sentiments à ton écart? Etais-tu dégoutté? Jamais, je n'aurais de réponses car Casey refusera d'y répondre._

_Toi qui n'aimais pas les enfants, il y a quelques années, tu avais radicalement changé avec ta grossesse puis avec la naissance de la petite. _

_Quelques secondes après la naissance de ta fille nous avons pu voir que son apparence est celle d'un bébé tortue mutant aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux vairons: L'œil gauche est marron-rouge tandis que le droit est vert émeraude._

_Mon regard se pose sur ma nièce: Azalée est trop petite, elle ignore qu'elle vient de perdre sa mère…à cause de moi._

_Lorsque j'eu terminé de chanter, tous ensemble nous quittons l'église, Père ouvrant la marche. Avec nos frères et ton amant (April porte ta fille dans ses bras), j'ai porté ton cercueil. La pluie ne s'est pas arrêtée, au contraire, elle a doublé de force._

_En voyant le trou dans lequel tu allais reposer, désormais dans ce cimetière réservé aux Héros, me fait mal au cœur. Je n'ai pas conscience de mes gestes, des murmures autour de moi, mais au bout de cinq minutes le trou est refermé._

_Sentant les larmes me piquer les yeux, je ferme les yeux, chantant une nouvelle fois le refrain, ce qui surprit les autres._

**Moi: ****When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**  
(_Quand tu pleurais, j'essuyais toutes tes larmes)__  
_

_Je sais que je ne devrais pas y penser, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Revoir notre enfance est un grève cœur, mais au moins je peux me rappeler qu'à cette époque tu riais et souriait plus souvent._

**Moi: ****When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**  
(_Quand__tu__criais__, __je__combattais__toutes__tes__craintes__)__  
_

**_Pour chacun d'entre vous, je veillais sur vous après vous avoir consolé d'un mauvais rêve. Je vous racontais des histoires, inventées de toutes pièces._**

**Moi: ****I've held your hand through all of these years**  
(_J'ai__tenu__ta__ main pendant __toutes__ces__années__)__  
_

_Et lorsque l'un de vous tombait malade, je restais à ses côtés, malgré les recommandations de Père. Tu t'en souviens?_

**Moi: ****But you still have**  
(_Mais tu as toujours)__  
_

_Moi, je n'ai rien oublié._

**Moi: ****All of me**  
(_Tout de moi_)

_Ayant terminé de chanter, je craque. C'est trop dur…_

_Tournant le dos à tous, je me mets à courir sous les appels inquiets de nos frères, de Père et d'April. Mais je continue sans m'arrêter. _

_Suis-je toujours au cimetière?_

_Je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas savoir. Continuant de courir comme jamais je n'ai couru de toute ma vie. Les poumons en feu, je continue, continue, encore et encore. Sans relâche… _

_Soudain, je ressens un choc comme si quelque chose de grand et de résistant m'a percuté._

_N'ayant rien mangé depuis notre retour, j'ai l'impression de voler. La chute fut violente, le bruit qu'émit ma carapace en tombant m'indique qu'elle vient de se briser comme ma colonne vertébrale. Puis l'arrière de ma tête vient heurter violement le sol. _

_Je n'entends rien autour de moi, je crois que mes tympans sont H.S., je sens des mains me soulever, je reconnais l'étreinte des bras qui m'entourent. Donnie…_

_Je refuse d'ouvrir les yeux, d'ailleurs j'en suis incapable. Je sens le sang qui coule derrière mon crâne, sur le coin de mes lèvres, mais aussi à l'intérieur de mon corps. Fracture crânienne plus une hémorragie interne. J'espère importantes._

_Je suffoque, j'ai du mal à respirer, mais étrangement je me sens bien. Je sais que je vais mourir et j'en suis heureux._

_Un sourire étire mes lèvres. C'est souriant et entouré de nos frères que je rendis mon dernier soupir._

_Attends-moi, mon Amour…_

_J'arrive…_

***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ma petite fanfic? Je sais, en tant ordinaire j'adore les histoires qui finissent bien, mais là, j'avoue je voulais tenter ma chance avec un double décès…N'hésitez pas à laisser des rewiens avant de partir, ça serait gentil tout plein! Bisous!***


End file.
